


I'm Sorry

by justmye



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: JB is a hot-tempered and he can't control it sometimes. When he accidentally let his anger on Jr, he breaks the relationship and his lover's heart. He wants to fix it as soon as possible but then, he got into an accident. He just want to say, " I'm sorry " but will he make it ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfics, 151019 by JuNNue.
> 
> First oneshort I wrote about JJProject. Hope you guys enjoy it !

"Stop it." Jaebum said.

 

Yugyeom, Jackson, Mark and Bambam seem to ignore Jaebum's words and keep chasing each other. Jaebum rubs his temple and sighs. His head won't stop spinning since yesterday and those guys just make it worse. Jaebum takes a deep breathe and tries to calm himself as he understands that they're having fun after a long day at work. For leader of GOT7, he still have work to do for his team. His head starts to tearing apart and he needs a timeout.

 

"Guys, stop it." But it seems none of them heard him except Jackson who saw his frowning face.

"Hyung, are you alright ?" Jackson asked him but Jaebum keeps frown. "Hyung .." Jackson shakes him slightly but then it's getting worse.

"I SAID STOP IT !" Jackson surprised when Jaebum burst.

 

Yugyeom, Mark and Bambam stop what they were doing and looks down because these kids are afraid of Jaebum especially when he gets mad - and he always mad. Jinyoung who was at the kitchen, checks on them because he heard his lover's voice. Jinyoung sends a gesture, asking them what happened and they shrug before looking at Jaebum who is currently rubbing his temple. Jinyoung sits next to his lover and rubs his back.

 

"Hey, what happened ? Are you alright ?" Jinyoung asked.

"Fuck off me." Everyone gasps when Jaebum said that to Jinyoung. Jaebum never use harsh words at Jinyoung till now.

"Excuse me ?" 

"I said fuck off me and shut up !" Jaebum shouts before storms into his room.

 

Youngjae who got wake up because of Jaebum's loud voice is confused, not knowing exactly what happened. All of them are still surprised to see that Jaebum did that to Jinyoung. Yugyeom, Mark and Bambam are still feeling guilty and couldn't look at Jinyoung's face but Jackson did and he saw Jinyoung cry silently. That dorm stays silent till God know when because after that, Jinyoung never speak to Jaebum again and that fight makes other kids uncomfortable and afraid.

* * *

Jaebum gives his last words to close the episode of that variety show. GOT7 bows to the staffs and MCs and thanking everyone. They goes straight into the changing room but Jaebum stops first at the washroom and washes his face. His headache won't get away even after he took painkillers. Jaebum sighs. He knows what he did wrong to Jinyoung till he won't speak to him nor let him touch Jinyoung because Jinyoung would never reject his touch.

 

"I have to say sorry .. It's my fault."

 

They get into the van and going back to the dorm as that was the last schedule for that day. Jaebum wanted to talk to Jinyoung but he got into the van first and sat far away from Jaebum. Jaebum wanted to talk to him in the dorm but Jinyoung went straight into his room and sleep. Jaebum couldn't stay like this, far away from his lover. Jaebum needs to apologize and was about to go to his room but then the headache strikes again. Jaebum drags himself to his bed and lays down. Jackson who just took a shower found Jaebum frown and groaning in pain. Jackson walks out of the room and saw other members are watching TV.

 

"I think there's something wrong with Jaebum hyung." Said Jackson.

"I know right. He never use that kind of word before to Jinyoung hyung." Mark said.

"No I meant-" Jackson tries to state his point but Bambam cuts in.

"I know he is tired but he shouldn't act like that."

"Hey, what will happen if they both break up ?" Yugyeom asked.

"Then this dorm will be forever dead like a graveyard." Mark answered.

"But Jaebum hyung wanted to say sorry. I heard him in the washroom." Yugyeom said.

"I hope he will .." Bambam sighs.

"I think Jaebum is sick. That's why he's acting like that." Jackson finally said it.

"Sick ? He perfectly fine." Bambam disagrees with Jackson.

"But don't you remember that Jaebum hyung will get sick if he gets to stress ? I meant we're going to have another comeback like JYP said yesterday." Mark makes everyone stops and thinking.

"Yes. Anyway, I'll get him medicine. We'll see tomorrow." Jackson goes get the medicine in the kitchen before puts in on the lamp table beside Jaebum's bed.

 

Jackson doesn't know how to take care of a sick person because usually Jinyoung did it but with their condition right now, Jackson doesn't think that Jinyoung can help. Jackson knows that Jinyoung is still care about Jaebum but what Jaebum did hurt him inside. Maybe even if Jackson told him that Jaebum hyung is sick, Jinyoung hyung won't listen to him.

* * *

Jaebum wakes up earlier than everyone else because he has a schedule on his own. His headache is still there but it got better, thanks to his deep sleep. Then Jaebum saw a medicine on the side table before takes a glance at Jackson. Jackson might noticed it or if he is lucky enough, Jinyoung did this. Jaebum smiles and takes the pill, pushing it down with a glass of water. Jaebum quickly get himself ready and his manager comes and picks him up. Jackson wakes up found himself alone in the room. He walks out and looks at the schedule.

 

"Oh, he has schedule today." Said Jackson.

"Morning." Jinyoung greets him with a smile with preparing a breakfast.

"Morning." Jackson said, sits down on the chair. "Hey .. are you still mad at Jaebum hyung." 

"Why you ask ?" From that face, Jackson knows Jinyoung is still mad.

"Nothing. It's just that Jaebum hyung these days, seems like he's sick." Jackson checks on his face and Jinyoung looks worries, although he thought he covers it well. "When that day he got angry, he looks like he's having a headache. Maybe that's why he shouted because those kids were loud."

 

Jinyoung puts down the pan into the sink and has a deep thought. Jackson is right. What if that's the main reason of why his lover acted like that when he never did that before. Jinyoung grabs the first aid box and found half of the paracetamols are gone. Jaebum must feel stress again, that's why he's sick.

 

"Oh yeah, Yugyeom said that he heard Jaebum said he want to say he's sorry." Jinyoung sighs because now he feels bad for leaving his lover alone in pain.

"When Jaebum's schedule finish ?" Jackson smiles.

"6.30 pm."

* * *

It is 8.30pm and Jaebum is not return yet. Jinyoung is getting worried if there's something happened on their way back home or they went to the hospital because Jaebum is sick. Jinyoung can't stop thinking and keep looking at the clock.

 

"Relax, Jinyoung hyung. Jaebum hyung must be stuck in the traffic jam again." Mark tried to calm him down.

 

Mark is almost success to calm Jinyoung down but then it get worse. Yugyeom grabs the remote control and volumes it up.

 

"The leader of GOT7, JB got involved in an accident near COEX Mall when his vehicle was slipped on the road before it hits the divider. The source says that his van slipped when it tries to break emergency. JB is injured badly while his manager suffered a broken ribs."

 

They surprised to hear the news. Jinyoung falls down and tries to calm himself. Jackson quickly calls JYPEnt office to find out the location of Jaebum. The situation is getting chaos but Jinyoung just sit there and trembling. He doesn't want to lose him like this. He doesn't want Jaebum left him when they're having a fight, right before Jinyoung could apologize.

* * *

It's been hours they're waiting for Jaebum before they can visit him. They walks in and found their leader got bandage all over the place -his head, his left arm and his leg. Jinyoung is still trembling because he accidentally saw the photos that reporters took - a picture of JB with his bleeding head and wears oxygen mask. Jinyoung is getting afraid that he really might lose his lover today. Jinyoung sits close to Jaebum and holds his hand, silently pray for his lover.

He is also being mad at himself because he's not there when his lover was having a migraine. GOT7 feels guilty when they heard that Jaebum kept saying his head hurt before the accident happened. They feel bad because they were not there when their leader needs them. Jinyoung sobs.

 

"I'm sorry .. I didn't know that you're hurt. I was mad .. " Jinyoung sobs.

"Hey .." Jaebum smiles weakly. "I'm sorry for saying that to you .." Jinyoung shakes his head.

"It's my fault. I'm not there when you need me .." Jaebum smiles and wipes Jinyoung's tears although it hurts when he moves.

"I love you .."

"I love you too .. "

 

Jaebum rests on his bed after he got discharged from the hospital. Thank God his leg is not broken but he still need to rest atleast for a month. Jaebum pulls up the blanket and was about to close his eyes but then something pokes his nose. He opens his eyes and found his beautiful lover infront of him.

 

"Are you alright ? Need anything ?" Jaebum chuckles.

"You asked me that 5 minutes ago. I'm fine." Jinyoung pouts.

"Just asking. I'll leave. Call me or Jackson if you need anything." Jaebum nods.

 

Jinyoung was about to leave but then Jaebum grabs his wrist.

 

"Stay." Jinyoung smiles before snuggles into the blanket, closer to him.

"Night." Jaebum hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead.

"Night." Jaebum shuts his eyes and happy to spend his night with Jinyoung again.

".... Do you need anything ? Are you really alright ?" 

"Urgh, I need you to shut up, Jinyoung."


End file.
